Public restrooms for women are very often unclean and unsanitary. The toilet seats in public restrooms are often dirty or otherwise in an unsanitary condition. Because of this, women often squat above the toilet seat when using the public restroom to avoid touching the toilet seat. This can be difficult and unpleasant way for a woman to urinate, especially for a young girl. Similarly, women may have no choice but to squat while holding her clothing out of the way in order to urinate when no restroom is available while traveling, hiking or camping.
In prior art, various types of female urination devices have been proposed. However, many of these devices are complicated and cumbersome to use. Also, none of these devices provide a retractable tip to lengthen the device or an aperture controller to adjust the size of the opening to accommodate users' different body sizes. Further, none of these devices provide an inner lining to facilitate urine collection, e.g., to provide urine sample in a doctor's office. This is a particular problem because many of these devices are constructed biodegradable paper that can be flushed in a toilet, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,703.
Additionally U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,748 requires the user to wrap a flat sheet of material to form a funnel shaped device and the sanitary pad is susceptible to contamination during use because of its proximity to the anal area.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,573 requires two hands to prepare the collapsible device for use. One hand to hold the device while using the other hand to push the top portion of the device upward and the bottom portion of the device downward, or alternatively, one hand to push the top portion of the device upward and the other hand to push the bottom portion of the device downward. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,486 requires two hands to open the device for use from its unfolded position. The device is held in an opened hand with thumb and fingers and the handle portions are pulled in an upward direction with the fingers of the other hand until opened. It is preferable that only one hand is required to use and operate device.